Mobile electronic devices (such as cellphones, PDAs and/or smartphones), can have several different notification settings for notification events such as phone calls, emails, SMS, reminders, etc. Each notification setting can be different for each notification event, such that different notifications cause the mobile electronic device to play a ringtone and/or vibrate, at a specific volume, and in a different manner. For example, a ringtone used for Email messages might be different from that used for SMS messages.
However, as mobile electronic devices become more complex and provide more services, the number of different notifications can increase significantly. When a particular notification (e.g. an email message) is triggered, it can be desirable to change some aspect of the notification settings shortly thereafter, such as the ringtone, the volume, vibration settings, etc.
Currently, however, notification settings must be accessed via a notification settings application which provides all the notification settings for the mobile electronic device, such that a particular notification setting must be located and accessed before a change to the setting can occur. This leads to increased wear and tear on an input device used to locate and launch the notification settings application and to locate the particular notification setting. This further leads to inefficient use of system resources at the mobile electronic device as an unreasonable amount of input data must be processed while the particular notification setting is located.